


Dream

by Kisaru



Category: Leverage
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 The Tap-Out Job, F/M, Sparring, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaru/pseuds/Kisaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Parker was choking the life out of him with her legs, it didn't stop Hardison from imagining what else they could be doing at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first Leverage fic. I wrote this when I was watching season two, several months ago. Takes place after the Tap-Out job.
> 
> Also first published "smutty" fic, if you call a couple of semi explicit details smutty. So hope I did ok!

The kiss taunted him, haunted him in his dreams. After awhile, he learned to brush it aside and watch her smile. But he didn't stop thinking how nice it was or how she sounded to his ears.

And being pressed to the vee of her legs? Didn't matter she was using moves taught by Eliot -- there was a heady blend of fear and the womanly smell of her that drew a dangerous mix of pain and pleasure. If he only moved his face a couple of inches, he could've overpowered her.

How would she sound when he gave her all he got? When his mouth got tired? How would she bend and flex her pliant body when he coaxed her orgasm out of her lips? Would she grip his hair as he slid his wet tongue up and around her? Or would she snap her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts, his hands, or his tongue?

He felt, no, he _knew_ she'd be the type who would know what she wanted but would maneuver him wordlessly in position, spurn him on with her words. She spoke her own kind of logic which made sense to his ears.

The angle her body would make when she orgasmed, it'd be better than anything he could paint.

A man could dream.


End file.
